


Always

by stelleshine



Series: Bali [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sunburn, bali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates Michael's obsession with Snapchat, but loves Michael more than the moon. </p><p>OR</p><p>This took an hour and oh my God I LOVE Muke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Stoooop.”

Luke laughed softly, his mouth pressed to Michael’s burning shoulders. “C’mon, it’s meant to feel good.”

“Well it doesn’t,” Michael grumbled, his arms pillowing his head from where he lay face down on a sun lounge, his boyfriend spread out on top of him.

“Just shut up,” Luke mumbled, his lips dragging over the heated skin. “Anyway, it’s your fault you’re sunburnt.”

Michael rolled his eyes and nudged his elbow against Luke’s ribs sharply. “When are we going to move on from that?”

Luke nipped his teeth against Michael’s shoulder. “When I think you’ve paid dearly for your sins.”

Michael scoffed. “I think the burning flesh of my back is payment enough.”

Luke smiled against his heated skin and granted his boyfriend a reprieve, resting his cheek against the hot flesh.

Michael’s skin seemed to be permanently pink now – Bali’s merciless sun took no prisoners – and while Luke _did_ enjoy smoothing aloe vera onto his skin, he was getting a tiny bit sick of Michael bitching about it.

“Hey.”

Luke ignored Michael, letting his eyes flutter shut as a rare breeze caressed his skin, and he let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

“Hey.”

Luke exhaled, fingers dragging down Michael’s ribcage to get him to _stop_. Luke already knew what was waiting for him; Michael’s phone with Snapchat open to take some weird little six second clip of them cuddling on a sun lounge.

He’d been suckered into one just a few days ago – one that had somehow made it’s way out into the world – and he wasn’t going to fall for it again.

Luke always thought that private moments on phones was dangerous. Calum’s own Snapchat disaster was enough of a reminder.

“Hey!”

“Ugh, what?” Luke griped, lifting his head.

He saw Michael’s phone – _big_ surprise – but the Snapchat app didn’t greet him, just his own face; his chin resting on Michael’s back, and from the position the phone was in, he could see Michael’s face, his pink nose and cheeks and the soft smile on his face.

“Are you recording?”

Michael grinned. “This one stays between us, promise.”

Luke laughed softly, pressing his nose against Michael’s shoulder shyly. He wasn’t sure what it was about a phone camera that made him bashful. He really thought after having them shoved into his face every three seconds would’ve cured him of his embarrassment, but apparently not.

“Look.”

Luke did, raising his eyes back to the phone to see Michael’s smile. “I love you.”

Michael’s smile grew a little wider, and his eyes flicked to the left just a little. “Can’t kiss you like this.”

Luke lifted his head to look around the deserted pool area. He wasn’t sure where their friends were, he’d heard something about teaching the Americans beach cricket, but that had been hours ago. He’d lost track of how much time he’d wasted since crawling onto the sun lounge and settled comfortably along the line of Michael’s body, his feet hanging off the edge.

“How much do you love me?”

Luke settled again, looking back at Michael’s phone, and the soft expression on his lover’s face. “About this much,” Luke grinned, holding up his hand and showing the camera the inch or so of space between his thumb and index finger.

Michael scoffed. “Wow, real nice, Luke.”

Luke laughed, kissing his shoulder. “Okay, maybe a little more,” he amended.

“How much,” Michael pressed, his voice soft.

The humor and teasing faded from Luke’s mind as his eyes traced over the somewhat vulnerable expression on Michael’s face, as if _everything_ hinged on the next words from Luke’s mouth.

“More than you know,” he murmured softly, his right hand reaching for Michael’s, lacing their fingers together. “More than all the stars in the sky.”

Michael blushed, turning his pink cheeks even pinker, if it were possible, and he let out a soft breath of laughter. “You’re mushy.”

“You like me mushy,” Luke murmured, kissing his shoulder again.

“I like you like this,” Michael murmured back, his eyes on Luke’s face on the phone’s screen. “I like you on top of me, I like you close. But I love that you love me, Luke.”

Luke wriggled up further so he could kiss Michael’s cheek, general public be damned. “Yeah?” he asked softly. “You love me too?”

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone,” Michael whispered, his confession barely audible, but Luke heard every word.

“I wanna show you.”

Michael bit down on his bottom lip, his left hand that had been holding his phone starting to waiver, and he quickly stopped the video. “Show me in your bed.”

Luke let out a soft groan, pressing his mouth against Michael’s bare shoulder as he gathered his wits – and tried not to let his hormones take over _completely_ – and let his tongue press against Michael’s skin.

“Jesus, c’mon,” Michael whispered, nudging Luke with his elbow. “Up.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, even though his reaction was a little delayed, but he was finally picking himself up off of Michael, lending a hand to the other man to help him up too.

Michael kissed him, hard and wet on the mouth and Luke’s stomach bottomed out. It lasted only a quick second, but it was enough to suck the breath from Luke’s lungs, and he was merely a kite on a string as Michael grabbed for his hand and practically dragged him towards the hotel building.

**

It was the most reckless they’d been all trip.

Standing too close for comfort in the elevator, pressed together from their shoulders to hips to knees, fingertips grazing each other’s thighs and trying desperately to keep themselves in check.

They spilled out of the elevator into the hallway, its opulence lost on both of them as Luke dug into the pocket of his board shorts for his room key.

There was a warm sea breeze whistling down the open-air corridor, and if either man was paying attention, they’d notice the stunning view of the beach and the gentle, crashing waves, but there was absolutely no chance of that happening, because Michael’s hand squeezed a handful of Luke’s ass.

“ _Shit_ ,” he whispered. “Can you not?”

Michael smirked. “Distracting?”

“I’m trying to keep my dick soft, if you don’t mi-“

“Hey!”

Luke ground to a halt, his shoulder colliding with Michael’s as his eyes settled on Brian. “Uh, hey.”

He, Calum and Matt had spilled out into the same corridor from Brian’s room, and they had jovial, open smiles on their faces.

“Dude, you coming down for beach cricket?” Matt asked. “Apparently Ash has turned into – _who_?”

Calum rolled his eyes affectionately. “Shane Warne,” he supplied.

“Right,” Matt nodded. “You guys down?”

“Oh, uh,” Michael said slowly, swallowing thickly. “I’m like, pretty tired,” he said, nodding his head.

“Uh, same,” Luke supplied, and immediately berated himself. He could do better than _tired_.

Calum got it, probably got it the moment he saw his bandmates in the hall. “Isn’t it about the time you usually skype Liz?”

Luke wanted to launch across as Calum and hug him until he killed him, he was so grateful. He was quickly nodding his head along to Calum’s suggestion. “Yeah, about that time,” he nodded. “You know how she gets, so I’ll go do that, and uh, Michael’s going to nap.”

“That’s no different,” Brian teased.

Michael laughed, somewhat uneasily. “Fuck you, man. I’m pretty sure that seafood last night is a factor. I’ve been close to shitting myself all day.”

Matt made a face and Brian laughed, and Calum couldn’t hide the amused smirk on his face.

“Well, Hemmings, if your mom lets you off the phone before dark, come join. Clifford…keep your leaky ass in your room.”

Michael saluted Matt and made a show of pulling his key card out of his pocket and waved goodbye, heading further down the hall.

“Say hi to Liz for me,” Calum prompted, sending Luke a discreet wink.

“Yeah,” he laughed softly, biting down on his bottom lip and sent him a look that hopefully said _thank god you were born_ and he vowed to tackle hug his band mate later.

Calum clapped him on his shoulder and then rounded up their friends. “C’mon, I need to see Ash showing off his cricket knowledge.”

The other guys agreed and fell into step, and Luke watched them head down the hall and get into the awaiting lift. He only let out the breath he’d been holding when the doors slid shut smoothly, and he was alone.

He sagged up against the wall and looked up to the ceiling, trying to push away the adrenaline and slight fear he felt at the prospect of getting caught. They were going _home_ in three days’ time, he hoped that he and Michael could keep a lid on things until then.

“Shit!”

Luke jumped, a frown on his face as Michael appeared once more, this time wearing a loose t-shirt.

“That was close.”

Luke laughed, sagging back against the wall again. “It was.”

Michael leant up against the wall beside him, curling his fingers around Luke’s. “Just a few more days.”

Luke nodded, pushing off the wall to hold his room key up, and nodded down the hall. “Yeah?”

Michael smiled bashfully. “Yeah.”

**

The little whimper in the back of Michael’s throat had Luke groaning, his mouth pressed against his stubbled jaw and his hands dragging Michael’s legs up and around his waist, making the older man feel every single movement of Luke inside of him.

It was the whimper that encouraged Luke, made him crave the sound so he did all he could; the slow grind forward of his hips intermixed with the short, sharp thrusts when Michael least expected it.

It was the only way he knew how to show the other man he loved him, now that _Wrapped Around Your Finger_ needed a follow up piece, but Luke was far too nervous. Despite his song writing abilities, putting pen to paper to describe his feelings for Michael was next to impossible.

But it was _this_ – the messy sheets of the hotel bed, the ocean breeze streaming in through the open balcony doors, and Michael bare and on his back with Luke inside him – _that_ was it.

“Luke,” Michael whimpered, fingers carding through his lover’s hair and giving a sharp tug upwards so they could slide their mouths together. “Love you so much.”

Luke grunted, tongue licking into Michael’s mouth for a quick second, rolling his hips sharply. “You too, Mikey.”

“Want you like this forever,” Michael whispered, and Luke thought he was much too coherent.

“Tell me how,” he demanded, his hips snapping quickly, sliding Michael against the sheets on the red raw skin of his back.

Michael groaned, his back arching off the sheets and his free hand grabbing Luke’s ass, encouraging the deep movements. “In me,” he moaned softly, eyes shut and lashes splayed out over his cheeks. “Fucking me, always fucking me.”

Luke licked a stripe up his throat, teeth nipping at his jawline, pushing Michael’s legs away from where they were around his waist, sliding one arm up under the back of his knee to push closer to his chest, giving the next sharp push _in_ everything he had.

“Luke!” Michael practically shouted, his teeth closing over his red lip and biting down hard.

“That’s it,” Luke rasped, feeling the desperate storm start inside of him, the stutter of breath in his chest and his inability to concentrate on anything but Michael.

The older man was falling to pieces, his chest flushed and cock hard against his belly. The whimpers were falling from his lips more often than his exhalations, his eyes screwed shut tightly.

“C’mon,” Luke whispered, leaning down to bite at Michael’s jaw. “Eyes open, look at me.”

Michael groaned, as if the simple request was impossible. “Luke,” he whimpered pitifully.

“Open up,” Luke whispered, and he was finally gifted with the sight of his green eyes when Michael stared up at him. “I love you.”

Michael whimpered. “Love you so much.” He lifted his head off the pillow to kiss Luke, to press his erection against Luke’s abdomen, his hips rutting back against each movement of Luke’s.

Luke tried to hold off, tried to keep himself from falling over the edge, wanting to watch Michael instead, but it was building, _demanding_ him to let go. His hips snapped forward, pushing Michael up the bed with their force.

“Luke!” Michael moaned again, teeth biting at his bottom lip as he arched his back so beautifully, and came between their bodies, splashing white over the pink of his tummy.

Luke swore, the unbelievable tightness of Michael demanded his own orgasm, spilling messily inside of the man underneath him, hips rocking him through it because he didn’t want to _stop_. Not when Michael was still moaning softly under him, hands shaking as they slid down Luke’s back.

He rocked gently until he physically _couldn’t,_ coming to a gentle stop when Michael was shivering from the excessive stimulation and his arms couldn’t bear to hold him up a second longer.

He collapsed gently on top of the other man, letting his leg go in favour of running his fingers through Michael’s sweaty hair.

The only sounds in the room were of their shared heavy breathing, and the rumble of the waves from outside. Luke was sweaty and sticky and his knees ached from the constant pressure of being up on them for so long, but he’d never felt _better_.

“And it’s when I’m with him, after an orgasm, a shower, a heartbreaking conversation – that I remember at the end of the day that he is just a man, that he is nothing more than flesh, bone and emotions, but so much more than that, as well. He is a man, _my_ man, and he is my forever.”

Luke listened to the whispered words, could feel Michael’s breath against his shoulder. He laid still long after he was done, until they weren’t aching for the pattern of normal breathing, until the breeze was cool against his skin.

“Luke?”

“Where’s that from?” he asked, lifting his head to look down at Michael, pushing sweaty hair off of his forehead.

“I read it in a book somewhere,” Michael smiled. “In one of my mum’s romance novels when I was a stupid kid, when it never meant anything to me, but it does now.”

“I never,” Luke said quickly, stopping himself momentarily. “This wasn’t meant to happen. Feelings for you at sixteen, true love at nineteen?”

Michael smiled, his knees moving to frame Luke’s hips. “Scary?”

“No,” Luke whispered. “It’s _right_ , and that _should_ be scary.”

“M’never scared when I’m with you.”

Luke kissed him, lips sucking at Michael’s bottom lip for just a second. “I’m never scared when I’m with you, either.”

“This is it for me, okay?” Michael whispered.

Luke nodded, because he knew, he felt it himself.

They’d found their forever, and they’d found it in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally started as a Cake fan in the 5SOS Fam, and while I still love it, I am obsessed with MUKE! Could these two be any more in love with each other?!
> 
> Can I also say how much I love Muke fans? Dude, you guys are awesome! Let's all be friends! 
> 
> Thanks to NoHomoHowellIsMukeAf, bubblegumhalsey, Lu_Clemmings, cocopopclifford, KohtaKiller, dreamforlife, ravenclaw5sos, norreally, mgc1995 and Tzeringa for their comments and thanks to everyone who read and subscribed and left kudos! I LOVE YOU GUYS!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
